Reach Many Wishes as the Number of the Stars
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Sudah berapa permintaanmu yang terkabul ketika memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Apakah sebanyak jumlah taburan bintang di angkasa? Bagaimana bila semuanya—semua permintaanmu—menjadi kenyataan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu? — HirumaSuzuna. updated.
1. one, be your lovers

Sudah berapa permintaanmu yang terkabul ketika memohon kepada bintang jatuh?

Apakah sebanyak jumlah taburan bintang di angkasa?

Bagaimana bila semuanya—semua permintaanmu—menjadi kenyataan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu?

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

— _**Reach Many Wishes as the Number of the Stars **_**—**

**[—**_**one, be your lovers.**_**]**

_**pairing**_**:** **H**iruma** Y.** / **S**uzuna **T.**

**Eyeshield 21 **_belongs with _**Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

_**Reach Many Wishes as the Number of the Stars**_** © Depapepe**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness__**, misstypo**_**(**_**s**_**), **_**short, **_bukan _songfic_—lagunya instrumental kok**, kumpulan **_**drabble**_—jadi diantara _chapter_ satu dengan _chapter_ lainnya tidak ada hubungannya, _fluff gagal?, __**future**_** AU, etc—**_**just wait and see.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Sudah berapa permintaanmu yang terkabul ketika memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Apakah sebanyak jumlah taburan bintang di angkasa? Bagaimana bila semuanya—semua permintaanmu—menjadi kenyataan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu? — HirumaSuzuna

_**genre**_**: **_romance_

**.**

_**don't like? don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

_**.**_

**[** —berminat untuk memohon kepada bintang jatuh, Kak Yo? **]**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gadis mungil beriris <em>azure<em> itu beberapa kali melihat langit dengan euforia senang menyeruak di dada. Surai _dark blue_ miliknya beberapa kali bergoyang mengikuti angin. Beberapa kali ia menunjuk bintang dengan telunjuk jarinya dan bersorak kesenangan sembari beberapa kali melompat dengan kakinya yang terbungkus _inline skate_ biru kehitaman itu.

"Bintang jatuh!" ia kembali bersorak kesenangan. Dengan cepat, ia mulai mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hatinya. _Semoga aku bisa terus menjadi orang yang ia cintai dan tetap seperti itu untuk seterusnya,_ ia berharap dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

Tapi sepertinya sang pemilik apartemen terganggu dengan tingkahnya.

"Khe, Cheer Sialan. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang yang terlalu fanatik! Berisik, tahu!" Sang Komandan Dari Neraka itu mengingatkan gadis itu beberapa kali sembari terkadang menebakkan _riffle AK-47_ miliknya ke udara.

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya. Ia melanjutkan 'aktivitas'nya tanpa memperdulikan temperameter si pemuda itu yang semakin meninggi.

_**Ctak!**_

Sebuah senapan tertodong di pelipis kanan gadis itu. "Diamlah, Brengsek. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menganggu?"

Sebutir keringat dingin meluncur dari gadis itu. Ia menganggguk dengan gugup sembari menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia perlahan menjauhi senapan itu darinya dan mulai angkat bicara. "Kak Yo, kalau tidak ingin aku berteriak seperti itu, jangan bawa aku ke apartemenmu, dan menunjukkan pemandangan sebagus ini di balkonmu, dong!"

Hiruma hanya melirik ke gadis itu dengan tatapan remeh dan bibir berbentuk seperti garis miring, "_yeah, yeah, whatsoever._" dan menyeret gadis itu masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu balkon.

Gadis itu—Suzuna—hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka. Bah, untuk apa meladeni setan satu ini? Ia sudah kebal dengan segala macam jenis kemarahannya! Untuk apa takut padanya? Ha. Tidak berguna.

Hiruma pun menyeretnya ke kursi ruang teve, dan menyuruhnya duduk. Suzuna tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap menggembungkan pipinya dengan angkuh dan menyilakan tangannya.

_Heck_, ternyata ada yang lebih berani lagi dengan setan itu setelah Mamori, ya?

Yah. Setelah Universitas Enma-lah yang memenangkan Rice Bowl, sifat Hiruma berubah menjadi lebih 'brutal'—bagi Suzuna, tentu karena hanya kepada Suzuna lah ia menunjukkan ke'brutal'annya.

_But he doesn't wanna admit that._

"Argh, bisa tidak sih kau berhenti bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu dan duduk?" Hiruma menyembur—membentak—Suzuna yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Yah, yah. Berteriak saja sana. Dasar setan.

Suzuna hanya membuang muka, "tidak mau."

Hiruma mengerang frustasi. Ia hanya berdecak sembari mengabaikan gadis itu dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ber-_luxury_ itu dan memejamkan matanya sembari menopang kepalanya dengan menyilakan kedua tangannya.

"Well, terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mau menciummu lagi kalau mimik wajahmu menjijikan seperti itu." Hiruma mengucapkannya dengan santai, dan menyeringai kecil sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

Suzuna hanya bisa memerah sembari menghampiri Hiruma sembari mencubit lengannya keras-keras.

"Tidak lucu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__eview?_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>next›››<strong>_


	2. two, I want to hear that you're love me

balasan review:

**_little girl_: **ah, benarkah sehebat itu? makasih, btw. oke, makasih udah review! :D

semua reviev yang log-in sudah saya balas lewat PM. _**enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa permintaanmu yang terkabul ketika memohon kepada bintang jatuh?<p>

Apakah sebanyak jumlah taburan bintang di angkasa?

Bagaimana bila semuanya—semua permintaanmu—menjadi kenyataan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu?

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

— _**Reach Many Wishes as the Number of the Stars**_**—**

**[—**_**two, I want to hear that you're love me.**_**]**

_**pairing**_**:** **H**iruma** Y.** / **S**uzuna **T.**

**Eyeshield 21 **_belongs with _**Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

_**Reach Many Wishes as the Number of the Stars**_** © Depapepe**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness__**, misstypo**_**(**_**s**_**), **_**short, **_bukan _songfic_—lagunya instrumental kok**, kumpulan **_**drabble **_**atau **_**one-shoot**_—jadi diantara _chapter_ satu dengan _chapter_ lainnya tidak ada hubungannya, _fluff gagal?, __**future**_** AU, etc—**_**just wait and see.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Sudah berapa permintaanmu yang terkabul ketika memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Apakah sebanyak jumlah taburan bintang di angkasa? Bagaimana bila semuanya—semua permintaanmu—menjadi kenyataan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu? — HirumaSuzuna

_**genre**_**: **_romance_

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

_**.**_

**[** —apa menurutmu Kak Yo tidak bisa romantis, Sena? **]**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gadis beriris <em>azure <em>itu menatap langit dengan hening. Bukan, bukannya ia kapok bertingkah seperti kemarin, hanya saja ia ingin menikmati pesona bintang dengan tenang.

Surai _dark blue_ miliknya tertiup angin dengan tenang. Beberapa kali jemarinya yang lentik bermain-main diantara tirai hitam bermanik yang berkilauan itu, bagaikan mencoba mengambil salah satu manik berkilauan itu agar mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dia tahu, dia seperti anak kecil—masih saja percaya tentang permintaan yang akan terkabul bila memohon kepada bintang jatuh, tapi … entah mengapa ia tidak mau berhenti berharap, dan terus melakukannya. Tentu saja ia dengan berusaha melakukan keinginannya.

"… hm." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, dan mengeratkan jaket hitamnya rapat. Dingin, ya, malam ini malam yang benar-benar dingin.

Sebuah bintang kembali jatuh ketika ia tengah menatap langit malam. Dengan spontan, ia memohon di dalam hatinya, _semoga ia mau bilang kepadaku bila ia mencintaiku, _dan tersenyum geli dengan permintaannya sendiri.

Si setan berambut kuning itu melihat gadis mungil itu dari sofa mahalnya sembari meletuskan balon permen karetnya beberapa kali. Yah, dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya, ya, setan mana mau mengaku? Benar, bukan?

Ya, kan?

Hiruma beberapa kali mengelap _riffle _AK-47 miliknya dengan sesekali melirik gadis beriris _azure_ itu. Dia terkadang heran dengan gadis yang satu itu, _kenapa ia selalu terlihat ceria seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Apa dia—_Hiruma segera menggeleleng, _tidak, ia sama denganku. Sama-sama tidak ingin semua orang mengerti apa yang sedang dialami dan perasaan kami._

"Oi, Cheer Sialan."

Cheer Sialan—Suzuna—segera memalingkan kepalanya dari pesona bintang dan menatap Hiruma. "Ya, Kak Yo?"

Hiruma bangun dari sofa dan mendekat gadis mungil itu, ikut melihat bintang di angkasa. Ia terhenyak sejenak dengan pesona bintang sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali melihat bintang di balkon apartemen sialanku ini, sih?"

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil. Yah, merasa lucu saja mendengar setan itu berbicara dengan nada terheran-heran—tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa Kak Yo tidak bisa melihat sendiri?" Suzuna memainkan kembali jemarinya yang lentik diantara langit-langit. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Bintang-bintang terlihat indah bila kulihat dari sini, ya, apalagi …." Sontak, pipi Suzuna sedikit memerah. "… pemiliknya."

Hiruma menautkan alisnya.

Wajah Suzuna merah padam. Ia pun membuang muka, menghindari pandangan Hiruma yang seakan mencemoohnya.

Hiruma hanya menggeleleng pelan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu pelan dan kembali membuat balon dengan permen karet _less sugar_ rasa _mint_ miliknya.

"Che, dasar." Hiruma menatap langit malam dengan tangan kekarnya mengalungi leher Suzuna. Dia tidak berkata lagi. Ia, dan Suzuna hanya menatap langit dengan tenggelam di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Suzuna berpikir; _kenapa Kak Yo tidak mau dengan Kak Mamo, ya? Bukannya ia lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih bisa diandalkan? Kenapa memilihku?_

Sedangkan Hiruma berpikir; _Che, gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan._

—entah kenapa pikiran mereka berdua serasa berbeda.

"Aku ingin mendapat penjelasan dari perkataanmu barusan." Hiruma angkat bicara dengan semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia menunduk sedikit, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Suzuna. "Brengsek, kau benar-benar membuatku terjebak."

Rona pipi di wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ia menunduk sementara, tidak sanggup melihat paras tegas pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jawab, atau …." Pemuda itu semakin mendekat dengan kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kau tahu apa maksudku kan, Brengsek?"

Suzuna mengangguk pelan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menjawab dengan tegas. "Penjelasanku adalah: aku ingin mendengar bila Kak Yo mencintaiku!"

Hiruma terhenyak sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tertawa keras dengan jemari kurusnya memegang perutnya yang datar. Beberapa air mata keluar dari ujung matanya, merasa bahwa yang diucapkan Suzuna barusan seperti sebuah lelucon lucu.

"KEKEKE! Ka-kau bilang apa barusan? KEKEKE, ITU MUSTAHIL CHEER SIALAN!" Hiruma merespon—menertawai, mungkin—dengan heboh. Wajah Suzuna memerah. Bukan, bukan memerah karena malu, tapi karena marah.

Suzuna segera membentak Hiruma, dan membuang mukanya dengan pipi menggelembung di bagian kanan. Ia tidak perduli bagaimana respon setan itu. Ha! Itu yang dibutuhkan, Nona! Setan itu memang pantas diberi perhitungan!

Hiruma mulai menghentikan tawanya dengan perlahan. Ia membersihkan air matanya dengan kasar, dan menatap gadis itu dengan _poker face_-nya seperti biasa. _See?_ Dia sudah kebal dengan marahmu, Bung!

"Tch, sudah kubilang berhenti bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu!" Hiruma kembali menyeret gadis itu ke ruang apartemennya, dan menyeretnya duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tidak perduli, ya, bukannya ia seorang gadis-manja-yang-ingin-dimanja, tetapi gadis-yang-marah-karena-merasa-dicemooh-kekasihnya-sendiri.

_See? You're such an Idiot, _Hi-ru-ma.

Suzuna tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap kosong di depannya dengan pipinya masih membentuk seperti tadi, menggelembung.

Hiruma menghela nafas. Ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Suzuna. Perlahan, ia merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, dan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Cih, kau terlalu banyak maunya." Hiruma tidak bergerak sedikit pun, masih memeluk gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa bilang kata-kata sialan seperti itu, Brengsek. Bukannya aku tidak mencin—pokoknya seperti itu kepadamu, cuma … sialan, kau benar-benar membuatku pusing!"

Gadis itu perlahan luruh pertahanannya. Wajahnya mulai mencair, dan mulai tersenyum tipis. Dia membalas pelukan setan itu, dan berbisik di telinganya, "Benar-benar ciri khas Kak Yo, ya?"

Hiruma hanya mengumpat, "Berisik kau, Cheer Sialan."

Dia tersenyum tipis. Ia melepas pelukan setan itu, dan berbicara, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau memanggil nama kecilku?"

Hiruma kembali membeku. Dia menatap dengan wajah sedikit shock—yang tertutup _poker face_ miliknya—dan … tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tidak bisa?" Suzuna berubah kecewa. "Sayang sekali."

Hiruma berdehem sejenak sebelum mulai angkat bicara, "Kau serius, Cheer Sia—"

Suzuna segera memotongnya, "Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Kak Yo?"

Hiruma menggaruk rambutnya kasar, frustasi. _Si Brengsek ini terlalu banyak maunya! Cih_ ….

Suzuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya. Ha. Itu perhitungan yang sangat baik, Nona.

Hiruma mulai angkat bicara, "Su-Suzuna."

Suzuna menopang telinganya dengan tangannya, dan mendekatkannya ke Hiruma. "Maaf?"

"Su-Suzuna."

"Apaaa?"

"Suzuna! Argh! Suzuna, Suzuna, Suzuna! Puas kau, hah?" Suara Hiruma meninggi. Tidak, ia tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini! Menyebalkan!

Suzuna menyeringai, "YA~! Sangat puas!"

Hiruma hanya menggeleleng pelan sebelum mendorong Suzuna di sofa mahalnya. Dia menahan tangan Suzuna agar dia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

"Ka-Kak Yo?"

Hiruma menyeringai licik. Ia mencium leher Suzuna, dan mulai membuka kancing baju Suzuna. "Ini hukuman karena sudah membuatku kelimpungan! Siap-siap saja, Su-zu-na-_chan_~"

Wajah Suzuna mulai memerah dengan pekat. Dengan beberapa kali mendesah, ia mulai angkat bicara,

"Dasar Setan Mesum!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__eview?_

.

* * *

><p>‹‹‹<em><strong>previous<strong>_:: _**next›››**_


End file.
